Beyond The 2 Of Us
by PuSHPiN
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are deeply in love and cant live without each other, but if a terrible storm and an unforgiving wave take Will overboard, how long can Elizabeth survive? Can Will even survive? R&R WE-2gether (COMPLETED!)
1. Without A Cause

If only the 2 had stayed close during the storm.  
  
It had been 3 days since the tragic storm that had thrown Will overboard. This left Miss Elizabeth Swan to stay with the crew looking for her feared- dead fiancé.  
  
**4 weeks earlier**  
Just after Jack Sparrows escape, not only did Elizabeth and Will actually start seeing each other as not only friends, but something more. Will and Elizabeth were known as the 'cute couple' on the ship A.T.S.S. They had just set out on a trip to travel all the various seas that came upon them. One of them just happened to be a very deadly place. One with storms that last for days and nights without ever breaking. One that Will thought they could get through.  
  
'Elizabeth? What are you doing in there?' Will walked into the captain's room, and noticed that Elizabeth was hiding in the closet.  
'The Storm! Its coming closer!' Elizabeth cried. Will laughed a bit, and helped Elizabeth up. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with tears. Will gave her soft kiss on the cheek. She wiped her eyes with her hands and stared back into his deep brown eyes. Will looked down at his pocket and pulled out a small box. He then lowered himself down onto one knee and held up the small box containing a silver ring.  
'Elizabeth. I love you with all of my heart, and may I ask your hand in marriage.' Will spoke quietly and waited for a reply. Which wasn't long.  
'Yes!' Elizabeth cried out and bent down to give Will her acceptance.  
'Come on! We must tell the crew!' Will raised himself quickly and ran outside. Elizabeth quickly followed.  
'Crew! I have an announcement to make! Elizabeth and I, are getting married!' Will shouted to all his crew members. A huge uproar of cheers came from all the crew members. Will picked up Elizabeth and swung her around. Both with happy smiles on their faces.  
  
**3 Days Earlier**  
Elizabeth was up in the captain's room cleaning her self up before she went to bed. It was almost midnight of course, and she hoped that tomorrow they would finally get out of this horrible storm. On the deck, all the crew members were working hard to keep all the sails in place. Will was having his troubles trying to stay on the same coarse. Trying to guide the ship within a storm was harder then he thought. Of course, Jack Sparrow had always made it look easy.  
Elizabeth had just gotten into bed, when all of a sudden she felt a huge wave hit the side of the boat. She felt just a little uneasy. She didn't care if it was wet; she was going to the deck to see if she could help. That's when things turned to worse.  
'Elizabeth!' Will shouted but was hard to hear with all the hard rain falling, 'Get back inside!' Elizabeth made her way as fast as she could to Will.  
'Get back inside!' He shouted again.  
'I can't just leave you here!' Elizabeth replied. She wanted to help. Will knew that Elizabeth was too stubborn to leave him up here.  
'Taylor! Take the wheel for a minute!' Will shouted as loud as he could. One of the best men on the boat was known as Admiral Taylor Ylangg. Adm. Ylangg ran up and took the wheel. Elizabeth was holding tightly onto Will who was trying to get Elizabeth back into the room to sleep, but she wasn't going easily.  
'I will not let go out there!' Elizabeth cried.  
'Just stay here and keep warm, we should be out of the storm in the morning!' Will shot back at her. Elizabeth hated storms and Will knew that, but at the moment he just wanted her to be safe. And with this he slammed the door and started to walk back. Elizabeth threw open the door and did anything she could to make Will change his mind. Will tried to ignore her. He walked up the steps towards the wheel where Adm. Ylangg still was.  
'Elizabeth! Go now!' Will shouted even though he knew she wasn't leaving.  
'No! Im not leaving!' Elizabeth replied. A sudden wave rocked the boat which gave Will a good wake up call. Without warning, another wave shot up, but this time, it took Will with it. Elizabeth was pressed to deck by the force of the water. When she noticed that Will was thrown over board she was frozen. Just a second ago, she and the man she loved for so long, were arguing whether or not she stay and help the crew, but a second later, he was gone. 2 crew members grabbed dear Elizabeth and brought her to the captain's before she did anything she would regret. That night was the first night that Elizabeth had ever cried herself to sleep.  
  
**Now**  
The crew had spent hours looking for Will in the dept of the sea, and without any luck.  
'Land ahead!' Adm. Ylangg shouted to the crew, which put most of the members at ease. All except Elizabeth. She was still missing the love of her life, but it seemed that no one really knew that. Elizabeth couldn't stand being out in the fresh air, she felt like she needed to lie down, so she went to the captain's room.  
Elizabeth was just about to get under the covers of her bed when she felt something under Will's pillow. She lifted up his pillow and pulled out a ragged old book. The book wasn't titled, so she expected it to be a diary of some sort. 'I wont read his diary!' she thought to herself. But, knowing that her fiancé was somewhere in the middle of nowhere, she felt as if he would never know. She slowly undid the small buckle on the front and pulled it open. The first line was something that she would never forget. 


	2. Across The Seven Sea's

Across The Seven Seas  
  
She slowly undid the small buckle on the front and pulled it open. The first line was something that she would never forget. 'I live my life 'Across The Seven Seas'  
"Across The Seven Seas?" Elizabeth spoke out loud to herself.  
"Yes, miss, tis the name of the ship." Ylangg spoke as he stood in the doorway.  
"Oh yes, I knew that." Elizabeth said, and quickly hid the book under the covers, "But why is it called that?"  
"Tis a mystery!" and with that, Adm. Ylangg closed the compartment door and headed up back to the wheel.  
  
Elizabeth quickly got dressed and walked out into the morning sunlight.  
"Good morning, miss!" many of the crewmembers greeted the lovely lady.  
"Good morning." She greeted back. She felt awful this morning. Like some kind of flu that had been going around. But none of the crew was sick, let along complaining.  
"Do any of you feel sick, at all?" She asked a group of crewmembers. They all shook their heads and went back to work. She slowly made her way up to the front of the ship and just leaned a bit toward the wind. She could feel the cold air blowing through her blonde hair. Maybe her sickness was just the constant waves along the side of the boat. Or maybe, it was just that she missed every bit of Will, from his loving smile, to his deep dreamy eyes. She'd never met a man who was willing to die for her.  
  
When they finally reached shore, Elizabeth was the last one off. The crew had gone to find food and places to sleep. She peered towards the rows of houses all along the hill. She also noticed some kind of church dead center of all the houses. Elizabeth decided she better contact the police about a missing person. It took her a while till she actually found the police office.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Elizabeth called out into an empty police office.  
"Yes, hold on!" an old man appeared from a round the corner.  
"Do you know if anyone has washed up on shore within the past 2 days?" Elizabeth asked the old man.  
"Washed up? Ha! No, I haven't noticed anyone who washed up yet. Sorry Mam'." The man raised his thick glasses and went away again to the back room. Elizabeth could feel a tear run down her cheek. She wasn't going to give up that easy. She loved Will way to much to give up.  
The rain had just begun and Elizabeth needed to find shelter. She soon found a nice place to stay with a great view of the ocean. Just before she felt herself drift to sleep, she knew that Will, where ever he may be, was still alive.  
  
Will awoke on what seemed to be shore of some sort. His vision was blurry and he was coughing up water. When he finally came to, he could see all sorts of houses in rows. He stared at the hill and the large church that was the center of all the houses.  
"Ow, my head!" Will cried, and rolled over onto his stomach. He slowly implanted his hands in the sand and helped himself up slowly. He peered around the beach, but saw no one. And to his surprise, there was no one even walking on the road. Half the stores were closed, but Will was still in need of food. He was just about to turn a corner when he noticed a small corner store. Will decided to take his chances and see if he could barter off food from the clerk.  
"Hello? Anyone?" Will shouted through the glass door.  
"Hello! Do come in for some tea, dear!" an old lady appeared at the door, and opened it for Will.  
"Thank You. My name is Will, Will Turner." He said as he tried to dry off a little, but the old woman gave him a towel and a warm cup if tea.  
"Just call me Miss Dowell!" she said happily, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"No, I, er, Just got here and I haven't even started looking!" Will exclaimed  
"Well, why don't you just stay here. Until you find a better place, anyways." Miss Dowell said happily.  
"I haven't had visitors in while. Mostly since my husband died." She said, "But, that was a year ago, and plus I have my cat to keep me company." Will looked at the old shabby cat, which hissed back at him. Will shook it off and followed the old lady into his new room. The room was a dark blue, and he had a great view of the ocean. He laid down on his new warm bed just looking up at the pure white ceiling. He couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head. He hadn't seen a sign of his ship in 3 days, yet he had just washed up today. He missed her with all his heart. He missed her light coloured eyes and her soothing voice. He knew that he would start looking for Elizabeth in the morning. 


	3. A Bright New Day

A/n: to any of you that didn't clue in, Will and Elizabeth are in the same city, but on opposite sides. HOPE that that's cleared up now!!!  
  
Elizabeth woke up feeling all happy inside. She had always felt like she hadn't slept in days, but now she felt relived and ready to take on anything. Until she looked beside her, the empty side, where the covers hadn't moved at all. Knowing that she still hadn't found Will had destroyed all her happiness inside. She gathered up all her strength and pulled open the window, which looked over the ocean blue. She could still spot her ship, which had brought back terrible memories.  
  
There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.  
"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked through the wooden door.  
"Adm. Ylangg, miss. I have come to talk to you." Elizabeth agreed and opened the door for the Admiral. With him, he brought a small present. He motioned for her to sit down on the silky sheet covers of the unmade bed.  
"This. Was a gift from Sir William to myself, but I find that I have no use for it. So I have decide to give it to you." Elizabeth unwrapped the gift and stared at it in amazement. It was a beautiful journal outlined in a gold frill. As she opened the pages, she was thrilled. She loved the light blue colour of the paper, with the dark navy lines. She couldn't take her eyes off of it; she just loved it so much!  
"Wow! I.I cant thank you enough!" Elizabeth said, leaning over and hugging Adm. Ylangg.  
"Your welcome, miss. We're starting a search for Will this afternoon. Asking everyone about him. You can join us if you want?" He said, knowing that she wouldn't protest, since Will 'was' her fiancé.  
"I would love to." Elizabeth said happily. "Now, you should leave so I can get changed!" Ylangg let out a small laughed and made his way to the door.  
"I shall be seeing you soon then." He smiled and took a small bow before he closed the door so she could change. Elizabeth felt happier, knowing that everyone was looking for Will, whether he was dead or alive. She just wanted him to be alive!  
  
Will started of his day with a nice warm shower. As much as he hated being with the old lady, he was just glad that he had a place to stay. After getting out of the shower, he quickly put on some clothes and opened the window to view the lovely day ahead of him. He leaned against the windowsill and listened to the seagulls squawking! He slowly drifted off into a dreamland, until the old woman came to his door.  
"William! Breakfast is ready!" she shouted through the door.  
"Thank you Miss Dowell!" He shouted back. He had just met this woman yesterday, and already he was feeling like he knew her for a long time.  
  
He walked out into the small kitchen and sat at the table with her. She had already placed the bacon and eggs on a small plate for him with a small cup of tea on the side. Will was never really that fond of tea, but he was thirsty all the same. Once he was finished, he thanked her and walked back into his room. He peered out the window, and noticed something in the distance. He could see flags from a ship, one that looked similar to his. He tried to get a closer look from his window, but it didn't help.  
"Miss Dowell, ill be back, im just, uh, going for a walk by the port." Will said, and opened the door to leave.  
"The port! But, that's on the other side of town!" She said, sounding concerned.  
"Don't worry, ill be back before dark!" He said, and stepped out into the mist of morning. 


	4. The Distance Between Us

Elizabeth had changed into a short blue summer dress. It was summer, the sun was warm, and the sand at the beach was warmer. She couldn't believe how much warmer it was outside, rather the inside. She had on her cute little black sandals along with a small navy purse, that she managed to pack before she left Port Royal, which went with anything.  
  
"Come on miss! You and Adm. are starting at the beach." A young crewmember said, and led her to the beach that went all around the city.  
"Thank You!" Elizabeth said as the Adm. helped her down a small flight of stairs, onto the beach. She took a moment to catch her breathe. The view was lovely, the smell of the sea was the same as always, and the sun was warm and comforting. She felt so awake.  
  
The Admiral and Elizabeth set down the beach, looking into the waves, looking up by the rocks that separated the road from the beach. They spent almost 3 hours walking up and down the beach twice.  
"Lets take a break." Elizabeth said and with that she took a seat in the sand, and just stared at the sun.  
"What about William?" the admiral asked. He knew this would get her up and moving. She didn't get up. She raised her knees up and placed her hands over her eyes. She wanted to find Will, but walking back and forth wasn't helping. She felt like giving up.  
"Im sorry Miss, I didn't mean anything by that." Adm. Ylangg tried to make it better by comforting her. She wiped her eyes and stood up.  
"I think we should look somewhere else, now that we know he isn't here." She announced, and with that she started walking up the small staircase and into a few stores.  
  
"Excuse me." Elizabeth said to the store manager. The manager looked up from placing fruit into a crate.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" The lady asked.  
"I was wondering if you've noticed anyone new walking around have you?" Elizabeth asked.  
"What do they look like?" The lady asked curiously.  
"Well, he has dark brown hair and is about this tall." Elizabeth said, showing her how tall Will was. The lady's hand came towards her face and wiped away some dust.  
"No, sorry I haven't met anyone like that." The lady said. Elizabeth thanked the women and walked out back onto the road to watch the setting sun.  
"Come on miss, best we be getting back!" The admiral said, and followed her up towards their Hotel they were staying in.  
  
Will had been walking for like seemed forever. But, finally he made his way to the other side and he could see the ship clearly. Just not clear enough to see the letters on the ship.  
After looking at the ship for a while, he was convinced that the ship wasn't his, and he must have been mistaken. Depressed, he started walking home, but this time taking a new path, not the roads, they lead him to many new places and almost got lost a few times. Instead he decided to take the path along the beach, thinking it would be faster, which it was.  
  
He made it home in half the time it took him to get there. Of course, walking back, he met a few new people along the way. A coffee shop owner, named Melvin Piggott, a young women who owned a small shoe shop place, named Julie Gouge, and an old couple by the name of Sinn and Myra Ghutentag. They all seemed nice, and lucky for him, they all lived near the place he was staying.  
  
"Oh, good your back!" Miss Dowell said, "Now, go and get ready for supper!" Will smiled and walked into his room. He noticed a small book on his bed and called out to miss Dowell about it.  
"Oh, it's a gift I picked up for you. On my way to the book store I met a lovely lady who told me about how she had just started keeping a journal and I thought that it would be great for you too!" Will let out a small sigh and remembered about the journal that he gave to Ylangg, and he now wished he had given it to Elizabeth. He changed into some comfortable clothes and went into the kitchen for dinner. Tomorrow he hoped would be a better day. 


	5. In a Heart Beat

A/N just wanted thank all my reviewers. *wink. Please r&r, thanx  
  
Elizabeth lay awake in her bed that night. She felt so cold, even though the room was warm. She rolled over to see the empty side of the bed, usually where Will would lay, but not tonight, and maybe never again for all she knew. She just wished she could kiss him once more. A tear rolled down her soft cheek. Without a passing second, Elizabeth curled up in her covers, and began to cry. She felt horrible for leaving Jack to argue with her on the boat. She knew she should have stayed in her room, but for reason she felt that she felt that she had to help.  
  
And he left her, in a heart beat.  
  
She woke up in the morning, still feeling the terrible coldness from last night. She lazily got up and walked to the bathroom. She felt dizzy. Tired. All around terrible. She walked back to her bed, pulled the covers over her and tried to sleep. Soon, she slowly drifted off into a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.  
  
-Shadow  
by Britney Spears  
  
Your body's warm but you are not  
  
You give a little not a lot  
  
It could be love until we kiss  
  
You're all I want but not like this  
  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon (x2)  
  
Your body gives but then pulls back  
  
The sun is bright, the sky is black  
  
Can only be another sign  
  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
  
You left your love linger on, but you, you were almost gone  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon (x2)  
  
(Bridge)  
  
How can I tell if you mean what you say?  
  
You say it so loud that you sound far away  
  
Maybe I have just a glimpse of your soul  
  
Or what that your shadow I saw on the wall?  
  
I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's only your shadow, never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
  
Arriving too late (No no no)  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Arriving too late, and leaving too soon  
  
Ooh  
  
It's only your shadow.  
  
Will, on the other side of the island, was having his share of problems. He had stayed up all night, thinking of where Elizabeth may be. 'What if their still searching for me out at sea?' He thought. Of course, he hadn't seen anything. Nothing would bring Elizabeth back into his arms again. No crew members had come looking for him. No posters. No signs. Nothing. If they were looking for him, Miss Dowell would have known. To his surprise, Miss Dowell knew many things, maybe things she shouldn't have known.  
  
He walked out into the kitchen quietly. Just as he turned the corner, he could see Miss Dowell, talking on the phone, to who, he didn't know. He slowly walked backwards, so he could get a little closer to listen in.  
"I swear he seems like a trouble maker!" Miss Dowell told the man. He couldn't hear what the man said, but he wasn't giving up that easily.  
"He's been generous enough to let me help him, but he seems a little uneasy. In his sleep I." she stared around the room, luckily Will dodged the glance, "I hear him talk in his sleep!" At this, Will was a little confused. 'I speak in my sleep?' At this point, the man spoke again, but in more of a curious tone.  
"He mostly talks about 'his ship'! What's that supposed to mean?" Miss Dowell said. At this point, she sounded a little scared. Will decided that he needed to clear things up. After he had breakfast.  
  
He opened the drawer and pulled out a piece of bread. He put come peanut butter on it and walked into the room where Miss Dowell was talking to some one on the phone.  
"Will! Oh, you scared me!" Miss Dowell said as she jumped out of her seat at the surprise of him.  
"Sorry" Will said, and he took a big bite of his bread.  
"Yes, I must go now. Yes, ill call you later! Bye." Miss Dowell said to the man on the phone.  
"Who was that?" Will asked Miss Dowell curiously.  
"Oh, just the man who owns the church. I had to clear my self." She said and walked into the kitchen.  
"Miss Dowell, I think I need to speak to you about something." He said. Miss Dowell took this as a surprise. Usually people didn't tell her something. Usually she tried to figure something out for herself.  
"Why yes dear, What do you need to talk about?" She said softly.  
"This may come a surprise to you, but." Will started, finding it hard to explain to a wonderful woman that had helped him for the past 3 days, "but, im a pirate." Miss Dowell did take it as a surprise. She dropped her tea cup that she had been holding and she slowly back up, until she reached the counter.  
"You're, you're kidding right?" Miss Dowell said shakily. She seemed frightened.  
"Yes, but Miss Dowell, im don't just go town to town 'blowing' things up!" he announced. He just wanted to make everything clear.  
"Oh, well, I guess then all pirates aren't bad. But, your not going to ki.kill me are you? She spoke in a nervous tone.  
"No! Why would I want to do that?" Will protested.  
"Well, I thought that's what pirates do." She said, sounding calmer than before.  
"I need your help though." Will said quietly.  
"Yes." She said, soon regretting it. Will took a seat at the table and motioned for her to do the same. She slowly made her way to a seat that was the farthest away from Will.  
"6 nights ago, as I remember, I was aboard my ship, when we got stuck in a storm. My fiancé, was supposed to be asleep but for some reason she wanted to help. Of course, I couldn't let her. Not just because she's a woman, but because its not safe."  
  
Will took a deep breathe and continued with his story.  
  
"She and I argued for a bit. I decided to give up and started to head back towards the wheel, but a huge wave hit the ship, pulling me overboard. I can still remember hearing them scream 'man over board', even though I couldn't see them, nor could they see me! All I can really remember from that was when a huge wave took me under, that's where everything went black, and I soon wound up along the shore. Since then, I have not seen my fiancé of my crew."  
  
Miss Dowell found this fascinating. All this time she thought he was a serial killer! Miss Dowell seemed more relived that he was getting married.  
  
"And who is this fine woman your married too?" she questioned Will. "Miss Dowell, she's wonderful! She has the most beautiful eyes, gorgeous flowing hair and the most graceful voice I have ever heard!" Will spoke still seeing her in his mind. "She sounds wonderful Will." Miss Dowell said. "There's only one problem, I've lost her." Will said tragically. "Why?" She seemed some what concerned. "After I fell of the boat, I haven't seen them. Not even a sign!" He slowly sank back into his chair, the picture of Elizabeth out of his mind. "Well," Miss Dowell began, "I guess we'll just have to find them!" Will stood up and gave the old woman a huge hug. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "If we leave now, we just might be able to ask and see if anyone has seen her." Miss Dowell said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Will did just the same.  
  
A/n: I hope you really like it! I cant believe how long this has taken me to write! WOW!! lol... hope to get many reviews! ^_^ thanx** ²³¤ PuShPiN ¤²³ 


	6. New Beginnings

They walked out onto the rocky road. Miss Dowell turned around and locked the door.  
"Come on. We'll start at the shoe shop." Miss Dowell said, and they started their way up the road. A few minutes had passed when they had reached the small Shoe shop.  
  
"Hello Miss Julie! How was your day?" Miss Dowell asked the young lady behind the counter who seemed to be tending to a pair of dark shoes.  
"Hello Miss Dowell! My day was fine, yours?" The young Julie Gouge spoke in a sooth voice.  
"Absolutely wonderful! May I have a word with you for a minute?" Miss Dowell asked politely.  
"Yes. What is it?" She said quietly.  
"You know Mister Turner," started Miss Dowell, "Well, he is trying to find his fiancé, and we need your help!"  
"Sure, Id love to help!" Julie said happily.  
"Great, now go on Will, tell her!" Miss Dowell announced. Will took a deep breathe and began to speak.  
"Well, she has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and is about 5`9." He spoke in a deep tone. He missed Elizabeth and all he wanted was her. Only her. He had been without Elizabeth for about 8 days now, and he knew that any longer, he probably couldn't hold on.  
"Well, if I see anyone like that, you'll be the first to know!" she announced, just as a regular customer walked in.  
  
"Hello, Earl. How are you?" Miss Dowell spoke to the old man who had just walked in.  
"Very well, thank you. May I ask what your doing here? You only come here on Tuesdays!" He announced loudly.  
"It just so happens that Mr. Turner lost his fiancé at sea, and is now looking for her!" Miss Dowell told Earl. He gave Will a surprised look. Earl seemed more interested in this.  
"How might I help?" he kindly asked. Will looked at Miss Dowell like he was asking for her approval. Just before Will was about to speak, Miss Dowell took over.  
"Yes, you can. Just ask Julie for the information, because we must get moving on." Miss Dowell nodded to William and they headed on their way.  
  
Of course, Elizabeth was doing the exact opposite of Will. She had been in bed for a few hours a day now, once and a while she would get up, but soon she would be back in bed with a stomach ache. She needed someone to talk to. Luckily, Admiral Ylangg knocked on her door.  
"Miss Elizabeth. Are you in there?" He said curiously.  
"Yes. Come in." Elizabeth said, sounding tired. Adm. Ylangg carefully opened the door, and entered the dark room, careful not to bump anything. He slowly walked over to Elizabeth's bed and took a seat on the corner.  
"Why haven't you been up much?" He spoke in a whisper.  
"I," She started, "I haven't been feeling all that well." She whispered to him.  
"Then I guess I shall just have to call for a doctor." He said, and with that he got up and left the room. Elizabeth could not speak. She thought that all she had was a small cold of some sort, but it different side effects. She couldn't wait to see the doctor.  
  
After an hour, a doctor arrived at her room with Adm. Ylangg.  
"Hello Miss Swann. I hear you have been under the weather." He said in a joking tone, but Elizabeth wasn't in the mood for jokes. He took a seat at the side of her bed and placed his right hand on her forehead.  
"Uh huh." He said. "Have you been throwing up lately?" Adm. Ylangg looked at the doctor suspiciously.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth spoke in a slow unsteady tone.  
"Yes, I think we all know why you aren't feeling well, don't we?" The doctor announced, and with that, he left the room quickly, leaving Elizabeth there to fall back asleep. Admiral Ylangg soon noticed she was asleep and quietly left the room. 


	7. Living Life Apart

A/N: Sorry about the telephone mix up, but I didn't have anything else to put, so just bear with me please!  
  
Will and Miss Dowell had been traveling all morning going into mid- afternoon.  
"Haven't we talked to enough people?" Will spoke in a tired voice.  
"Well, we also have to talk to the mayor and the other residents, who are on the east side of the island." Miss Dowell said and made her way down the street. They must have talked to at least 30 residents on the 'west side' of the island, and now they were making their way to the 'east side'. It would take them almost 20 minutes before they reached the town square to see the mayor.  
  
Elizabeth decided to make the best of her day by actually getting out of bed. The doctor hadn't given her any pills, but he said that he thought the suffering was an obvious side effect. Side effect; but of what? Then it struck her. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before. She thought it was her depression, but no, it was something that would bring them together. She made a promise to herself that she would never give up looking for him.  
He was going to be in the last place she would look for him; but after that, why keep looking? And the last place was on the opposite side of the island.  
  
A/N: ok, ok I know it's a short chapter, but.. I need to know HOW MANY CHAPTERS should I do before I get to some exciting new events? Any ideas? Email me at mc_swimmer4@hotmail.com, and I will add in some great new events and adventures!!  
  
Thanx! ^_^ 


	8. Close Incounters

'Oh great. Left alone again' Elizabeth thought to herself. She had just left the little place she was staying in. She would have invited Admiral Ylangg along, but she didn't think that he might want to. For some reason, he didn't really help her at all! Even by searching on the beach, they hadn't gotten anywhere but back and forth, and by telling her to stay in bed didn't help her suffering either. So this was something independent that Elizabeth was doing; which was something she loved to do.  
  
'A boat, I must find a boat!' she thought to herself as she walked down the small stairs to a short dock. She noticed a little rowboat, one that would help her sail around the island. But unfortunately for her, there was someone in it. She let out a soft sigh and started to walk away, until a young man stopped her.  
"Do you need a ride, Miss?" the young man said in a squeaky kind of voice.  
"Yes, I do actually" Elizabeth said happily. The man guided her to his small boat at the end of the dock.  
"Where are you going?" he asked happily. He seemed like he didn't talked to too many people. The young man had dark brown hair, which was short.  
"I just wanted to take a ride around the island." She said as she slowly got into the small boat.  
  
He had just begun the boat and was starting on their way. They had spent their first few minutes together in silence. Of course, Elizabeth was sick and tired of being alone without a friend, so she broke the silence.  
"So, how long have you been driving people around in boats?" Elizabeth asked sounding quiet shy.  
" I got my first boat on my 18 birthday, which was only a few weeks ago. My parents want me to continue on with their business. Since they want me to actually start working, they gave me their boating business, and now I give rides to people." He spoke quietly as though not to wake anyone.  
"Where do you take people? There's no other island anywhere near here is there?" Elizabeth said sounding surprised. 'Maybe Will might be there!' she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by the young mans voice.  
"I mostly take people to the other side of the island, which I guess you can say is an island itself!" He said, happily. They both laughed a little at this, even though it really wasn't that funny.  
"My names Elizabeth." She said happily. The young man smiled back at and spoke.  
"The names Damien. Damien Merlot." He said cheerfully and shook Elizabeth's hand.  
"How long have you lived here?" Elizabeth asked Damien. Damien gave a small shrug.  
"only about 9 years. How about you?" Once Damien had asked her that question, she turned away from him and looked out at the deep sea before speaking.  
"Im looking for a friend of mine who was lost at sea." Elizabeth said in a quiet voice. A tear rolled down her soft pink cheeks. Damien stopped the conversation there and kept rowing until they reached the shore.  
"Well, good night Elizabeth." Damien whispered to her.  
"Good night Damien. Hope to see you soon" She said and with that she walked her way up the road. All she thought about now was a bed to sleep in.  
  
Will and miss Dowell had been walking for about an hour when they had finally reached the town square. Will had worn himself out from all the walking and decided to take a seat on the dusty ground. Of course, with In a few seconds, Miss Dowell was telling him to get off the ground before he got dirty. They had just turned the corner when they ran into a young man who looked about 20.  
"Hello there." Miss Dowell said, waving to the young man. The young man waved back and introduced himself.  
"Hello, my name is Damien Merlot." He spoke quietly as to not wake up the residents.  
"Well, you can call me Miss Dowell, and this is Will Turner. Were looking for someone and we're wondering if you can help us?" Miss Dowell asked and she was hoping that he would help.  
"Sure, why not. Who are you looking for?" He asked.  
"Her name is Elizabeth Swann, and she has blonde hair, and," Will started but was interrupted by Damien.  
"Oh yes, I know her. I was just speaking with her a few minutes ago." Damien said happily, knowing that he helped someone.  
"Wonderful! Do you know where she went?" Will said excitedly.  
"Yes, she lives at the small dark brown building at the end of the road, coming up from the dock." Damien said, pointing the way to where Elizabeth was.  
"Great! Thank you so much!" Will said, and began pulling Miss Dowell along. He was finally going to see his fiancé! 


	9. Reunited Almost

A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier, I had a writers block ... and those are to get over, but once I started writing I couldn't stop so I hope you like it! Once she reached her room, she could feel the cool breeze coming from the window she had left open. She walked over to the window and notice that she must have left it wide open. She looked out at the dark ocean with the moonlight reflecting on the water. She suddenly heard a footstep from behind her, and a hand was quickly put over her mouth. Elizabeth was trying to struggle, but there must have been 2 of them since she was now being carried away and out of her room. Neither of the men spoke until they reached their boat at the end of the dock. They placed Elizabeth in the middle of the boat and each of them took a seat in front and behind her. The one in front of her was a heavy man who had no hair and a black moustache. She tried to shift I her seat and get comfortable, but the man in the back of the boat didn't take to kindly to that.  
  
"Stop your shuffling Miss!" a husky voice shouted at her. Instantly, Elizabeth stopped moving.  
  
After about 20 minutes, they finally reached a huge ship with black sails. One that Elizabeth recognized. The Black Pearl. Once upon the ship she didn't stop moving around till she finally was able to talk. "I want to speak to your captain!" she shouted so that everyone could hear her. "We know that miss, that's where were going!" he said fiercely, and pushed her into the captains room. There, seated behind a huge table with food and everything was Jack Sparrow. "Well, well Miss Swann, long time no see." Jack Sparrow shot a smile at Elizabeth. "Yes, now can you kindly release me!" Elizabeth said, getting very mad. "Set her free mates" Jack announced and with that the guards released her and left the room, so all the was left was Jack and Elizabeth. "How have you been miss? You look a little pale?" Jack mentioned to her. "Well im very tired since your men just happened to have SNUCK into my room and SCARED me, why shouldn't I be pale!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs. At this, she was very furious. Jack Sparrow, out of all people, had to kidnap her. "Well, here's a bed and I guess I shall let you sleep." Jack announced before he got and left. "Take me back to shore, immediately!" Elizabeth spoke loudly. "No, now get your sleep and we shall see in the morning." Jack said, and with that he left the room.  
  
Will and Miss Dowell had finally reached the small dark brown building. Will opened the door for miss Dowell, and then accompanied her inside. To his surprise, there was people already waiting for him. "Admiral?" Will said, looking surprised. Admiral Ylangg turned around and smiled. After all, they hadn't seen each other for about a week now. "So how's the crew?" Will asked happily. He was relived to finally be back with his crew and his fiancé. "Well, I think were all pretty good" The admiral wanted to tell Will about his fiancé, but he seemed so happy to be here, he didn't want to ruin it, but the truth must be told. "Mr. Turner, I have some bad news" The admiral began before Will interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it, first I wish to see Elizabeth, where is she anyways?" Will started to wonder off down the hall, till Ylangg stopped him. "Elizabeth was kidnapped." Ylangg announced, which made Will stop in his tracks. Will was horrified. He came all this way to find out his fiancé was missing. Tragic. "Where.when." Will started but the Admiral soon stopped him. "We don't know where she is, we just know that she was only taken about 30 minutes ago by 2 tall men that were heading for the dock. Will was furious. His fiancé had just been kidnapped, and his crew was just standing around talking about it! "We must find her! Come on, if they went off in a ship, we must be able to catch them!" Will announced and started for the door. Everyone knew how determined he was to get Elizabeth back, and no one was going to stand around and wait. As Will walked through the front entrance, the crew followed. They were all shouting, glad to have their captain back and almost back onboard the A.T.S.S. "Wait!" a young mans voice rang through the street. "Damien?" Will asked as he noticed a man running down the street towards them. "I want to come with you! I've never been on a huge ship before!" Damien had a bright smile on his face. He always wanted o be a sailor, or at least be on a ship of some sort. "Sure, why not. We could use all the help we got. Miss Dowell, would yu like to join us?" Will asked the women to was trying to avoid the hands of a very frisky crewman. "No, Will, I think I will be more of help here, than out there." Miss Dowell said as she kicked the crewman in the knee and moved a few steps away. Will nodded and gave her a quick hug and a thank you for all she had done. And with that, they made their way, to a few small rowboats that were going to take them back to the A.T.S.S. 


	10. Preparing For Battle

Elizabeth woke up to the rocking of the boat. It was quite soothing, until she remembered that it was Jacks Boat, and she was immediately up and ready to get off of it. She quickly fixed her hair up in a bun and straightened out her dress before walking out into the morning light. Once she had walked through the doors and under the sunlight, she heard a most familiar voice.  
"Well, well, She awakes!" Jack shouted to Elizabeth who was right below him.  
"Jack, I need a word with you!" she shouted back.  
"Why not!" and with that, he jumped over the railing and landed right beside her. He gave her a quick smile before he spoke.  
"Yes?" He said politely, but sounding cocky at the same time. Elizabeth just smiled and slapped him.  
"I don't think I deserved that!" he said, but quickly backed off when Elizabeth raised her hand again.  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Elizabeth was furious, and she wanted answers, now.  
"Well, when I heard that dear William flew overboard, then I also knew that his precious Lass, would be looking for him. So of course, I came to help." Jack said and took a bow.  
"Well, I was doing fine without you, Jack. Now what about the crew that you left behind! Now they are missing Will and myself!" Elizabeth shouted right into his face.  
"They wont be missing both of you once we find dear William and you two can go back to that small island of yours and your crew." Jack said, and made his way back up to the wheel.  
"The only problem is we don't know where Will is, so how do we know where to look?' Elizabeth shouted up to Jack, before making her way up the stairs. Jack hadn't thought about that. So, like always, he took a moment to think, looking around out at sea, without anything.  
"I don't know." He said. Elizabeth was bewildered. She was really hoping that Jack Sparrow actually had known where Will was, or at least know how to get there. But she was wrong, Jack Sparrow had yet again, gotten them stuck for a moment, but this time it wasn't on an island. Elizabeth's hopes had deceived her once again. The hope of ever finding Will was slim, especially since she was out at sea. She could feel the cool breeze of sea air rush by her, which she normally didn't mind, but being back aboard the Black Pearl wasn't a great feeling. Elizabeth trotted back into her room and collapsed back onto the unmade bed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Will was having a great time having his crew back. He missed all of them. Every single one of them. But again he was still missing the thing he wanted the most. Elizabeth. He knew that his ship was fast and great, just like the Black Pearl, and he knew at the rate they were going, that they would meet up with enemy ships before the day was done.  
"Ship Ahead!" A man shouted from the crow's nest above them. Will quickly took out a telescope and looked for the boat. It wasn't what he had expected. Not at all.  
"It's the Black Pearl!" the man shouted from the crow's nest once again. At this everyone looked at William, as though they were expecting orders.  
"Keep moving men, were not stopping now!" Will shouted as loud as he could, so that all his crewmembers knew just what to do. 'can't stop! Must reach the ship!' Will thought. 'but why would he want to kidnap her!'. All these things were rushing trough his mind, but still he knew what he had to do if they had kidnapped Elizabeth. It would be a battle till the end!  
Will was grateful to see the Black Pearl again, and with Will hopes, this would be the last. "Captain, were almost there!" a man shouted from down below on the deck, bringing Will back to reality. "Good job, just keep getting closer!" Will was eager to get near the Black Pearl. Will wasn't going to give up getting Elizabeth back once and for all. He lost twice and wasn't going to loose her again.  
"Anything you need Cap'n?" Admiral Ylangg asked Will.  
"Yes," Will said, "Load the cannons and get ready for battle!" And with this, Will grabbed his sword and the rest of his crew was getting ready themselves!  
  
The A.T.S.S. was quickly gaining speed on the Black Pearl. Of course, Jack Sparrow had noticed this and wasn't even trying to get away. He just flashed a crooked smile and began with his day. Jack quickly made his way down the steps and into the cabin where Elizabeth was. 


	11. Before An Epic Battle

The A.T.S.S. was quickly gaining speed on the Black Pearl. Of course, Jack Sparrow had noticed this and wasn't even trying to get away. He just flashed a crooked smile and began with his day. Jack quickly made his way down the steps and into the cabin where Elizabeth was.  
"Elizabeth, I have decided to make you a deal." Jack started as he walked into the room.  
"If it involves me getting with you, you can think again!" Elizabeth shouted at Jack.  
"No, sorry," Jack said, "How about this. If you keep in this room during a battle that just might happen within the next few minutes, then I shall set you free on the next island we come upon! Deal?"  
"Hm, fine, deal." Elizabeth said, and with that she shook his hand.  
"Great, now I guess you'll just have to stay here, since there is a ship approaching fast and we'll be in battle before you know it!" Jack said, and with that he left the room and closed the door. Once Jack was outside the door, he carefully locked it and placed the key in his pocket upon his chest.  
"Get ready boys, we're up for battle!" Jack shouted to his crew as he walked the steps back to the wheel. All the crew members aboard the Black Pearl began to load the canons and sharpen their swords. They were just as prepared for battle as Will.  
  
Aboard the A.T.S.S, Will was finding it difficult to keep his head straight. They had already been through a nasty battle once, and they had almost lost each other there too. He was afraid to lose her again. Their ship triumphantly gained speed on the Black Pearl and they were all lined up and ready for battle.  
"Ready men?" Will shouted to his crew.  
"Aye!" they all shouted back, and with that they began war.  
  
In Wills mind Elizabeth was the last thing he wanted to lose; so Jack made sure that she was the first thing he would lose.  
  
( to make more sense: Jack knew that Will wanted Elizabeth more than anything, so he made the deal that she was going to be the last thing he could get.) 


	12. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**  
  
As the sun began to rise, the two boats gradually became closer together. Both captains were standing before their crew, ready for battle. Jack looked almost happy that he was going to battle. William on the other hand, looked like if he got his hands on Jack, Jack would have no breathe left in him.  
  
With a small clash, the sides of the two boats merged into one another, and men from both sides began their way onto their opponent's boats. Will jumped from top deck, onto the Black Pearls top deck, where Jack was standing.  
  
"I should've known!" Will shouted, taking a huge swipe and Jack who didn't move an inch.  
"You should've!" Jack spat back, and raised his sword.  
  
Both being experienced fighters, what did they have to lose? Jack had nothing but a boat and a crew, but William had something more. William had Elizabeth, and Jack knew he would go to the end of the world for her, even if that meant not coming back.  
  
After every few clinks and lashes, each other's swords hit one of them. But it was Will in this case that had the worse hit. After battling for what seemed like hours, Will had dodged more hits than Jack seemed was possible. Jack also made the mistake of trying to take a small break from the fighting and sit upon the ledge. That's when Will was able to make a clean cut across his chest, bearing a deep scar. Jack retaliated by forcing Will's sword from his hands and a few feet away from where they were. Will raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"Should've known that you had nothing up your sleeve there boy!" Jack shouted over the commotion down below on the lower decks. "Nothing that you've seen yet!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs and flew right at Jack. Jack, who was not expecting Will to throw himself at him, dropped his sword, and was flown straight down towards the ground by the weight of Will. Their fists flying from all directions, in hopes of weakening each other. Jack was finally able to pin Will down, but Will flung Jack off of him and grabbed a small dagger off the ground.  
  
"Now what would you want with that there Will?" Jack, trying to sound somewhat decent. "This" Will spat, and flung the sword straight into the boards. Along the way, it had latched onto Jacks pants and caused him to be attached to the boards. "Farewell!" Will shouted as he ran down the steps away from Jack. "Damn pants! I thought I asked for them to not be so bloody baggy!" Jack cursed at himself. He tried to budge the dagger, but it was no use, it was in the boards pretty deep.  
  
Escaping a tight fight, Will was able to get by most other small battles going on, on the deck. The only thing Will could think about that moment was Elizabeth. Once he had reached a small hallway, he searched each room, calling her name. "ELIZABETH!" Will shouted, gaining no answer from any of the rooms. After trying most of the rooms, he came across a door that seemed to be locked. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted, trying to see if she was in there. "Will?" she shouted back as she raced to open the door. "Elizabeth, open the door!" Will shouted once again through the door. "I cant! Its locked from the outside!" she shouted again, pushing and pulling at the door handle. Will looked frantically around for the key, but with no luck he decided to result in a more effective way. "Get away from the door!" Will shouted, and once he knew she was away from the door, he took out a small shot gun he had found in his room on the A.T.S.S and shot 3 bullets at the lock. Once the lock flew off, then Will kicked open the door and found Elizabeth waiting inside.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth cried with tears rolling down her soft pink cheeks. "Elizabeth! Are you ok?" Will said, placing his arms around, slowly rubbing her back as to calm her down. "I've missed you so much!" she said, sobbing after every word. "I've missed you too!" Will replied. Even he, in the heat of the moment, let a tear roll down his cheek. He always wondered if she actually knew that he would go to the end of the world for her, and if she didn't believe it now, then she never would. "I don't think that I could have ever gone on without you!" Elizabeth cried and she latched her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. Will gave her a reassuring thought. "Luckily, you didn't give up hope... and that's what I love about you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...and to think that I almost gave up hope! After the first couple of days I thought that I might as well move on, but I knew that somewhere, out there, he would be looking for me. We both know, that our love is stronger than any army the British could come up with, and that we would find each other at the right moment. ...this is the right moment!...'  
-Elizabeth Swan  
  
'...trying to be who I know im not, was impossible. Being around Miss Dubose, I knew that I could never tell her the truth of my life, even though I feel that she is almost a family member. Just being away from her was enough to kill a man, but not any man, just this man. Me. Without this adventure, we would never know if our love was for real, but this. ...this is real love!...'  
-William Turner  
  
!.:.The End.:.!  
  
well that's the end of this story. Hopefully I might be able to make a sequel! Please give reviews so I have an idea for my next story!  
  
Thanx...^_^ byes 


End file.
